


Nothing Ever Works Out

by naiapapaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiapapaya/pseuds/naiapapaya
Summary: Eleanor Reed had lived in Beacon Hills her whole life. She had never really enjoyed living there, but made the most of it all the same. She liked to think of everyday life incredibly boring and mundane, that is until her sophomore year. One unlucky night spent with two of her closest friends ends up in an unforgettable lifetime of trauma.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Nothing Ever Works Out

A knock had woken Eleanor from her sleep. With a half-asleep mind, she rubbed at her eyes until another knock sounded. She was startled, to say the least. Who could be knocking this late?

Another knock, this time only louder. It had clearly come from the girls window, though what could be knocking at her window she didn't know. She carefully stood up, deciding she would rather know than not. Eleanor had seen enough horror movies to know this could end bad, but at the moment she didn't care. 

When she got to the window, she peeked outside. She couldn't see any culprit and quickly decided it must be nothing. Just as she turned around to head back to bed, she heard a voice call, "Ellie!"

Eleanor stopped, rolling her eyes before spinning back around the pull her window open. "What do you want, Stilinski?" 

Stiles' face popped up from the edge of the roof. He had a stupid grin on his face and he waved ecstatically. That is, before he lost his grip and fell back onto the ground. Eleanor heard a groan from the boy before his head popped back up. 

"A body was found!" he exclaimed, seeming a little to excited. "In the woods. My dad got called a little bit ago."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"We're going to go look for it!" Eleanor felt her jaw drop. Was he insane? What would ever make him think she would want to find a dead body? Besides, if it had already been found, then how could they go looking for it? As if Stiles could already imagine the questions running through her mind, he began to speak again. "No, I am not insane, Scott would be coming, too, and they only found half of a body."

As if that made it better. Was Scott, tiny and asthma ridden, supposed to protect her from the murderer that was lurking out in the woods? Was half of a body supposed to make her want to actually go?

The girl let out a sigh. "Fine," she mumbled. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Stiles let go of the roof and Eleanor heard a loud 'thump' followed by another groan. She let out a quiet laugh and turned around to search for her hoodie. Though it was still summer time, it was cold as Hell outside. Eleanor pulled the hoodie over her head before putting her boots on.

Carefully, Eleanor left her room and shut the door as quietly as possible. Her dad was home, and she knew he had to leave early in the morning, so she tried to be as quiet as possible. She tip-toed down the stairs and out the front door, making sure to lock it before jogging to get into the back seat of Stiles' stupid Jeep.

Scott greeted her once she was seated and buckled in. "Hi, Elle," he said, his tone apologetic. "I told him to leave you alone. Sorry." Eleanor laughed and shook her head.

"It's okay, Scott. No need to apologize." Before Eleanor continued, she slapped the back of Stiles' head as he began to drive. "He's the idiot who should be apologizing." Stiles rubbed the back of his head, but didn't say anything. He did glare at the girl from his rear view mirror. She sent him a sweet smile before turning to look out the window.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eleanor had fallen asleep during the drive. Stiles had woken her up, gently shaking her and calling, "Ellie," over and over. "We're here, Ellie. Time to wake up."

Eleanor yawned and stretched out. She unbuckled herself and climbed out of the truck. Scott stood beside her, a smile shining on his face. "Good morning," he said. She smiled at him. The trio began walking towards the closed off trail. "Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked.

Stiles grinned. "You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town!" he said, slapping Scott's shoulder. Scott and Eleanor stared after him as he continued forward, shooting each other a look before following after the boy.

Scott sighed. "I was trying to get a good nights sleep before practice tomorrow." Eleanor laughed.

"Right, cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort," she stated, letting out another laugh. Stiles nodded in agreement, continuing on into the forest.

"No," Scott paused to catch his breath for a second, "because I'm playing this year." Eleanor had to give it to him, having confidence he would play. She wasn't sure she had ever seen anyone as bad at lacrosse as the two boys in front of her were. To put it nicely, they sucked.

"That's the spirit!" Eleanor said, almost tripping over her own feet.

"Yeah, everyone should have a dream, even if it's a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles sure did have a way with words. Eleanor had hit him on the shoulder, telling him to not be mean. He shrugged and ignored the girl.

Scott didn't respond to Stiles' dig, and instead changed the subject. "Just out of curiosity," he started, "which half of the body are we looking for?" Eleanor hadn't even though about that. Though, she didn't really want to think about the fact that she was currently traipsing through the woods with her two best friends, looking for half of a body.

"Huh," Stiles let out a breath. "I didn't even think about that."

Scott let out a small laugh, an uncomfortable smile on his face. Eleanor resisted the urge to push Stiles onto the ground. "And uh... what if whatever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked. An incredibly valid question, Eleanor thought. She doubted Stiles had thought about that.

"Also something I didn't think about."

The trio climbed up a small hill, and Eleanor felt herself almost slip. She felt a hand grab onto her leg, steadying her balance. She looked down and shot Stiles a smile as a silent thank you. "It's comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail," she said, continuing to move upwards.

"I know," the boy groaned out, no doubt already tired from the short climb. Behind Stiles, as they finally reached the top, she could hear Scott wheezing out breaths. She stopped and turned towards him to wait.

He wiped something off his hand and onto his sweatshirt. His face was sweaty and looked pained. "Maybe the, uh, sever asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott pulled his inhaler out, shaking it before continuing to walk. Eleanor followed.

As they continued, they could see some flashlights shining through the trees. They all scrambled to get down, Stiles going first and then Scott, followed by Eleanor almost falling on top of both the boys. Stiles hurriedly turned the flashlight off. The girl turned and saw a large grin form on Stiles' face, before he began to stand. "Wait, come on!" Eleanor hurried to stand and run after the boy, sure Scott was right behind them.

"Stiles! Elle!" She heard him shout from behind. Eleanor continued on, making sure to keep an eye on the ground in front of her. Now would not be the best time to trip and she knew if Sheriff Stilinski found them then they would be dead.

Stiles began to slow down, looking behind him. He had a confused look on his face, and Eleanor turned, too. Scott still far behind. She felt bad, they probably should have made sure he was with them before taking off the way they did.

A dog barked from behind the pair and Stiles fell to the ground in shock, bringing the girl with him. "Hold it right there!" an officer shouted, his flashlight shining in their faces. Eleanor hoped Scott didn't get caught, too.

"Hang on, hang on," a familiar voice rang out. "These little delinquents belong to me." Stiles and Eleanor stood, Stiles covering his eyes from the flashlight shining at them.

Eleanor felt herself frown. "I'm sorry, Sheriff," she mumbled. He sent her a look, one that screamed they were in serious trouble.

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles asked and Eleanor had to suppress a laugh. They were caught trying to find a body and that was all he could say?

The Sheriff ignored them. "So, do you, uh, listen in to all my phone calls?"

Stiles shook his head. "No," he said, letting out an awkward chuckle. "Not the boring ones." The brunette couldn't believe he listened into his father's phone calls. If she ever did that and got caught, she would be grounded for the rest of her life.

The Sheriff nodded his head slightly, looking around past the two. "And where's your other partner in crime?"

"Who, Scott?" Eleanor asked, turning to look around as well, trying to act as though he hadn't come out with them. The Sheriff nodded at her. "Scott's at home."

Stiles nodded in agreement. "He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for first day back at school tomorrow," Stiles took a deep breath and shook his head once. "It's just us. In the woods. Alone." Stiles wrapped his arm around her shoulders, as though he were trying to convince his father that they were there for any other reason. Of course, the man didn't believe them.

He shined his flashlight in the direction she knew Scott was. "Scott, you out there?" he called. Stiles and Eleanor turned their heads, making sure Scott was out of sight. "Scott?" The Sheriff sighed and looked down, a look of blatant disappointment on his face. "Well, I'm gonna walk you back to your car, and you and I," he said, looking Stiles in the eyes, "are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy. And you, Eleanor, we're gonna have a conversation about not going along with everything my son wants to do." Eleanor cringed. He dragged the two of them off, his grip on Stiles' jacket and on Eleanor's bicep.

He lectured Stiles on the entire walk, having let go of Eleanor after a few feet of walking, though he never let go of Stiles. The girl couldn't help but laugh every few minutes, as Stiles looked completely embarrassed to be getting lectured by his father. She knew it happened more often than not, and that this was nearly a daily occurrence for the two, having witnessed it a few dozen times.

Eventually, they made it back to the Jeep. Sheriff Stilinski let go of his son, giving him a small shove towards the driver's side door. "Please, go home now," he said. "And Eleanor," she turned to look at him, "I won't tell your dad about this, just no more snooping around crime scenes." She nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Sheriff," she said before crawling into the passenger's side. Stiles did the same, sending a wave to his father before beginning to drive off. It was silent after that, light sounds of rain tapping on the windshield. "I hope Scott's okay," she mumbled.

"Yeah," Stiles paused for a second, more than likely thinking about his horrible decision making. "Me, too."


End file.
